Little Bunny Foo Foo
Little Bunny Foo Foo is a children's song from the Taking Off! video and album. In the play, Captain Feathersword plays Little Bunny Foo-Foo, Jeff plays the keyboard, Lachy and Simon play the field mice, Emma plays the good fairy, and Anthony narrates. In the original filming of this song, Lachy plays Little Bunny Foo-Foo and Anthony is one of the field mice. Song Lyrics Little Bunny Foo-Foo Hopping through the forest Scooping up the field mice And tickling them on the head Captain Feathersword: Wahahahahahaha! (Lachy and Simon shudder) Anthony: And along came the good fairy and she said: Emma: "Little Bunny Foo-Foo, I don't want to see you Scooping up the field mice And tickling them on the head. Anthony: She looked at Little Bunny Foo Foo and she said: Emma: '''Little Bunny Foo-Foo, I've seen you hopping around the forest, scooping some field mice and tickling them on the head. I'm only going to give you three more chances and if you misbehave, I'll turn you into a goon." '''Anthony: And the next day: Little Bunny Foo-Foo Hopping through the forest Scooping up the field mice And tickling them on the head Captain Feathersword: Wahahahahahahaha! (Lachy and Simon shudder) Anthony: And along came the good fairy and she said: Emma: "Little Bunny Foo-Foo, I don't want to see you Scooping up the field mice And tickling them on the head. Captain Feathersword: But it's fun! Emma: Little Bunny Foo-Foo, I've still seen you hopping around the forest and tickling those field mice on the head! I'm only going to give you two more chances and if you misbehave, I will turn into a goon." Anthony:: And the very next day: Emma: Little Bunny Foo-Foo Hopping through the forest Scooping up the field mice And tickling them on the head Captain Feathersword: Wahahahahahaha! Anthony: And along came the good fairy and she said: Emma: "Little Bunny Foo-Foo, I don't want to see you Scooping up the field mice And tickling them on the head. Captain Feathersword: But it's fun! Anthony: Well it was fun, but the good fairy had to say to Bunny Foo Foo: Emma: Little Bunny Foo-Foo, I must say, I've still seen you hopping around the forest and tickling those field mice on the head! I'm only going to give you one more chance and if you misbehave, I will turn into a goon." Anthony: And the very next day: Little Bunny Foo-Foo Hopping through the forest Scooping up the field mice And tickling them on the head Captain Feathersword: Wahahahahahaha! Anthony: And along came the good fairy and she said: Emma: "Little Bunny Foo-Foo, I don't want to see you Scooping up the field mice And tickling them on the head. Captain Feathersword: Uh Oh! Anthony: She looked at Bunny Foo Foo and she said: Emma: Little Bunny Foo-Foo I've still seen you hopping around the forest and tickling those field mice on the head! I've given you three chances but you have misbehaved, so now, I will turn you into a goon." Captain Feathersword: Haw haw haw! Anthony: And the moral of this story is: "Hare today, goon tomorrow." Song Credits Episode Performances *Musical Memory (Studio) Video Appearance *Taking Off! Album Appearance *Taking Off! Original Filming Promo Pictures File:JeffandLachyinEngland.jpg|Jeff filming LachyasLittleBunnyFooFoo.jpg|Lachy as Little Bunny Foo-Foo LachyandSimon.jpg|Lachy and Simon LittleBunnyFooFoo-PromoPicture.jpg|Simon as the Field mouse LittleBunnyFooFooandtheFieldMice.jpg|The Male Wiggles as Little Bunny Foo-Foo and the Field Mice GoodFairy.jpg|Emma as the Good Fairy LittleBunnyFooFoo-PromoPicture2.jpg|Emma as the Good Fairy AnthonyandLachyinEngland.jpg|Anthony and Lachy LittleBunnyFoo-Foo(Unused)-BehindtheScenes2.jpg|Anthony and Lachy LittleBunnyFoo-Foo(Unused)-BehindtheScenes.jpg|Emma filming Category:Wiggles songs Category:Taking Off! songs Category:2013 Category:2013 songs Category:Songs Category:Wiggly Songs Category:Anthony Field Songs Category:Lachlan Gillespie Songs Category:Simon Pryce Songs Category:Emma Watkins Songs Category:Animal Songs Category:Jeff Fatt Cameos Category:Music Category:Taking Off Concert songs Category:Early New Wiggles Songs Category:Deleted songs Category:Series 7 Category:New Wiggles Category:New Wiggles Songs Category:Wiggly Showtime! songs